mon amour
by MISSshinee
Summary: Un petit couple tout mignon, tout beau. Une vie de couple, des disputes, des questionnements, des rires, des larmes...
1. Chapter 1

-Galère, galère, galère !

Shikamaru, notre flemmard adoré, ouvra les yeux difficilement. La mission de la veille ne se passa pas comme prévu, et pour ne rien arranger, il ressentait des douleurs atroces au niveau du dos. Il se retourna difficilement pour constater que sa chère et tendre n'était pas au lit, il soupira. Il aurait tellement adoré qu'elle lui fasse un petit massage, rien que pour calmer cette douleur, ou peut-être pour ressentir ses mains sur son corps. Elle lui manquait à chaque fois qu'il quittait la maison, et il comptait les heures avant de la retrouver. Si quelqu'un lui aurait dit qu'il l'épouserait, il aurait éclaté de rire, ce n'était pas du tout dans ses plans. Mais le destin fait bien les choses comme on dit, il a finit par découvrir qu'il était amoureux de cette fille, qu'elle le rendait fou chaque jour, que ses yeux l'hypnotisaient, que ses lèvres l'attiraient comme un aimant, que son parfum lui faisait perdre la tête, que ses cheveux lui donnaient envie de les caresser sans arrêt. Il se disait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance auprès d'elle, que tous les garçons du village lui couraient après, et que parmi tous ces prétendants il ne faisait pas le poids. A la surprise de tous, elle avait accepté de l'épouser, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'est sentit planer.

-Cet idiot passera la journée au lit si je ne fais rien, et moi qui doit rejoindre ma mère pour l'aider.

Ino sécha ses mains après avoir fini de faire la vaisselle. Elle soupira puis recouvra le petit déjeuner de son mari qui commençait vraiment à l'énerver. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment elle avait acceptée aussi rapidement de l'épouser, mais ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle ne pouvait plus se passer de lui. Aujourd'hui elle savait q 'elle l'aimait, oh que oui elle était amoureuse de ce Baka, c'était lui qui faisait battre son cœur à une vitesse vertigineuse lorsqu'il posait ses yeux sur elle, lui qui réussissait à lui faire ressentir ces papillons au niveau du bas-ventre lorsqu'il l'embrassait, lui qui la faisait rougir lorsqu'il s'approchait d'elle. Le seul hoc était que cette tête d'ananas ne savait pas exprimer ses sentiments, et elle n'osait pas faire le premier pas. Il y avait toujours cette pudeur, peut-être parce qu'ils venaient à peine de se marier, et lui ne voulait pas la brusquer apparemment, mais elle avait tellement de lui. Très vite des images défilèrent devant ses yeux, celles de leur nuit de noce, Shikamaru au-dessus d'elle, ses yeux brillant d'envie et d'amour, ses mains sur…..

-STOP!

-INO?

L'objet de ces désirs se tenait derrière elle, un sourcil froncé, vêtu d'un caleçon noir et d'un débardeur blanc très moulant. Elle sentit qu'elle allait exploser, que de la fumé sortira de sa tête tellement elle était gênée. Il s'approchait d'elle, et son cœur commença encore à battre, mais cette fois elle sentit qu'il allait la lâcher. Une fois à sa hauteur, il posa une main fraîche sur sa joue, puis sur son front. Elle s'accrocha au plan de travail de la cuisine derrière elle, sentant que ses pieds ne pouvaient plus la supporter.

-Ino, tu vas bien ? Tu es toute rouge là.

-Je….je vais…bien. Tu…tu es venues à quelle….heure hier ?

Il enleva sa main de son sur son visage pour la passer sur ses propres cheveux. Sa femme l'intriguait des fois, mais il décida de ne pas essayer de comprendre, les femmes c'était trop galère.

-Très tard en tout cas. Tu dormais comme un bébé. Dis Ino, tu….peux me rendre un service ?

Son mari rougissait en même temps qu'il avait posé cette question. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait au juste ce baka, et pourquoi elle avait déjà décidé d'accepter de lui rendre ce service.


	2. Chapter 2

Pourquoi avait-elle accepté ? Maintenant, elle se retrouvait dans la salle de bain, en face de son mari qui rougissait autant qu'elle, attendant qu'elle se décide à faire un geste.

-Bon, je…vais me déshabiller alors.

Elle hocha la tête vivement puis se retourna pour enlever son tee-shirt, les joues en feu. Elle décida de garder son soutien-gorge et sa culotte. Elle entendit l'eau couler dans la baignoire, et se retourna pour rejoindre son mari. Son cœur rata un battement, son mari s'apprêta à enlever son caleçon.

-Shika, qu'est-ce que tu fais baka ?

-Bah, je ne vais pas garder mon caleçon quand même.

Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux glisser sur le corps de son épouse, un corps parfait, des formes généreuses, des joues rouges, un air gêné sur le visage, il la désirait.

-Tu as fini de me mater ? Bon je vais me retourner et tu enlèves ton caleçon, puis tu rentres dans la baignoire d'accord ?

Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il se gratta la tête puis s'exécuta une fois que sa femme lui ait tourné le dos.

-C'est bon, tu peux te retourner.

Elle se retourna puis s'approcha de son homme. Elle s'installa sur le bord, puis posa ses mains sur le dos de son mari, qui espérait de tout son cœur qu'il pourra se contrôler jusqu'au bout et qu'il ne se jetterait pas sue elle. Shikamaru sentit que les nœuds dans son dos disparaissaient petit à petit, les mains de sa chérie était des mains de fée, il se détendit petit à petit, sentant qu'il allait dormir.

-Ça va mieux ?

-C'est parfait, tu es très douée blondinette.

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur le dos puis continua. Pendant ce temps, son mari avait une idée qui germait dans sa tête. Au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins, elle se sentit tirée et coinçait entre deux bras musclés. Elle se retourna pour faire face à son mari, puis le regretta aussitôt son mari attendait les insultes, les bras étendus de chaque côté de la baignoire, l'eau lui arrivant un peu au-dessous de son torse musclé, un sourcil froncé, un sourire au coin, le regard espiègle. Il était tellement sexy.

-Tu as fini de me mater ?

Elle se ressaisit aussitôt, se giflant mentalement. Elle savait que ses joues étaient très rouges, et que son mari dont le QI était très élevé avait tout deviné.

-Ecoutes moi bien baka, je n'avais aucune intention de prendre un bain une deuxième fois ce matin. Et….et maintenant je suis toute mouillée….

-Et très sexy au passage. Je t'empris continue.

Le regard de son mari c'était un peu attardé sur ses soutiens gorges noires et rouge, elle se cacha la poitrine puis continua sa tirade.

-Et en plus je dois rejoindre maman. Je dois l'aider aujourd'hui elle est toute seule papa est en mission.


	3. Chapter 3

Il la tira vers lui et colla son dos sur son torse. Il n'aurait jamais osé faire ça avant, non jamais. Mais il savait plus que tout que cela calmera son épouse, sa petite Ino d'amour. Et comme toujours il avait raison, sa chérie ne disait plus rien.

-Ino, je peux te poser une question ?

Elle laissa son marie entrelacer ses doigts au siens, puis hocha la tête, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

-Je t'ai manqué ?

-Bien sur baka. Pourquoi cette question stupide ?

-Parce que l'amour rend stupide.

Ino sentit que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient à nouveau, ses doigts se crispaient sur ceux de son mari qui le remarqua, il lui posa un léger bisou sur la nuque. Ino était déstabilisée, jamais son mari n'avait été aussi affectueux. Elle se retourna puis fixa son mari, un sourcil froncé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait Shika ?

-Mais, rien du tout je t'assure c'est juste que…Ino ça fait des semaines que je suis partie en mission, c'est tout à fait normale que j'agisse de la sorte.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Viens un peu par là.

Il la tira et déposa ses lèvres sur ceux de son amour. Leur baiser dura longtemps, pour le plus grand bonheur des deux. Le besoin d'oxygène se fit ressentir, leurs lèvres se séparèrent et leurs fronts se collèrent, ils restèrent ainsi durant quelques minutes.

-Je croyais que tu devais aider ta mère. Quoi tu as changé d'avis ?

-Baka, non et d'ailleurs j'y vais tout de suite. Toi t'as prévu de faire quoi ?

-M'allonger sur l'herbe et rester comme ça.

-Espèce de flemmard.

Elle quitta la baignoire, sous le regard de son mari qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux. Une fois la porte fermée, elle s'adossa sur cette dernière une main sur le cœur. De l'autre côté de la porte, son mari soupira d'aise et de contentement, fière de lui. Lors de cette mission, il se rendit compte à quel point la vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, et à quel point il tenait à Ino. Il se rendit aussi compte qu'il ne la traitait pas comme il se devait, qu'il était beaucoup trop distant. Il n'était pas romantique, offrir des fleurs ou inviter son épouse au restaurant n'était pas vraiment son fort. Tout le contraire de la belle blonde dommage pour elle il n'était pas prêt à faire des efforts, car il trouvait cela très « galère ». Mais au chemin du retour au village, il se promit qu'il essayera de changer, pour elle, pour leur couple.

-Les femmes, c'est galère, chuchota-t-il un sourire accroché aux lèvres.


End file.
